


［贝壳花］［佩內］omega如何同自己完美的年轻alpha分手？（二）

by BAW



Category: Football - Fandom, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW





	［贝壳花］［佩內］omega如何同自己完美的年轻alpha分手？（二）

克里斯与内马尔的新闻浏览记录--

深析瓜穆分手原因--穆里尼奥之罪？

翻出过去的录像，即使通过模糊的画面我们也不难看出--瓜迪奥拉与穆里尼奥曾经相爱。曾经的巴萨队长阳光体贴，曾经的巴萨翻译还没有如今的冷酷毒舌，那么，是什么让这对无比般配的昔日眷侣劳燕分飞？  
众所周知，omega在竞技体育界生存艰难，在alpha信息素爆表的足球界更是如此。一群年轻力壮的alpha中的一个omega，让人不得不想入非非。即使是如今像克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多和内马尔这样成功的omega球员，也难免绯闻缠身。更何况是几十年前。在这样的大环境下，穆里尼奥选择了隐藏omega身份。然而，与瓜迪奥拉的结合将他的真实性别暴露在所有人面前，omega身份与足球梦想的冲突成了他们之间矛盾的导火索。  
没有一个alpha愿意闻到自己的omega身上沾着别的alpha的信息素，何况信息素来自自己的队友。瓜迪奥拉希望穆里尼奥远离队内alpha。而小翻译的教练梦不可避免地要生活在充满alpha的环境中，瓜迪奥拉的要求在他看来显然是一种桎梏，也是一种屈辱--来自足坛地位更高者的命令。瓜迪奥拉与教练梦想此刻对立了起来，穆里尼奥的高傲和自尊心让他毫不犹豫地做出了选择--然而，他们本可以两者都拥有。  
离开巴萨的穆里尼奥并没有因此觉醒omega意识，在球员面前端起矜持的架子。他与自己的alpha球员毫不顾忌地搂搂抱抱，无疑让他们的关系雪上加霜。即使两人已正式分手，瓜迪奥拉依然免不了吃醋。穆里尼奥职教国米期间伊布入驻，瑞典神塔与穆里尼奥这对师徒关系暧昧，多次传出绯闻，随后瓜迪奥拉便做了一个日后看来颇为不划算的买卖--他重金购入伊布，然后将对方冷落在板凳上。不能不让我们联想到alpha间的争风吃醋。而伊布与瓜迪奥拉矛盾尖锐，对穆里尼奥却一片赤诚。瓜穆分手，或许像其他无数对AO分手一样，是占有欲和自尊心惹的祸。

世界体育报

内马尔道：“所以说，要分手还是得找alpha玩玩暧昧？”  
“首先alpha得善于吃飞醋，其次暧昧完就有人离队。”克里斯看向内马尔，“你想离队的话倒是可以试一试。”  
内马尔果断地点了下一条新闻。

分手一时爽，复婚火葬场--瓜穆决裂始末

尽管早已分开，但瓜迪奥拉与穆里尼奥的关系实在难以斩断。直到2011年，两人彻底决裂。  
在那场被戏称为“离婚现场”的发布会前，瓜穆间的火药味已足够浓厚。皇马踩着德比死敌夺走国王杯，庆祝仪式上穆里尼奥被球员们高高抛起--然后坠入浓郁的alpha信息素中。在流着红蓝色血液的瓜迪奥拉看来，没有什么比自己情根深种的omega被死敌皇马的alpha围绕更具有挑衅意味。而穆里尼奥似乎铁了心要将挑衅进行到底--他接受了一位皇马alpha的临时标记。彻底背叛了他们的过去--要知道，瓜迪奥拉分手后从未与其他omega亲密接触。⋯⋯

“这个办法挺干脆，”内马尔看到了成功的道路，“我可以找别人临时标记，间接表示我们互帮互助关系的终结。”  
深知事件后续发展的克里斯默默地拖动了进度条--

⋯⋯巴萨随后在欧冠赛场上反戈一击，赛后瓜迪奥拉在前往更衣室的路上劫走了穆里尼奥。两人在发布会前度过了令人遐想的一段神秘独处时光--据内部人士透露，瓜迪奥拉提前清空了更衣室，没人知道发生了什么。接着便有了那场举世闻名的离婚发布会：穆里尼奥带着一身信息素掩盖剂的味道出席发布会，言辞犀利，直接炮轰巴萨；而随后出席的瓜迪奥拉则难得一见地爆了粗口，直指穆里尼奥。⋯⋯

“你觉得四十多岁的瓜迪奥拉和十九岁的姆巴佩谁更容易冲动？”克里斯意味深长地问道。  
内马尔感到后颈一疼--姆巴佩在他腺体上留下的深深齿痕似乎还在隐隐作痛。

⋯⋯次年瓜迪奥拉离开巴萨后加泰媒体曾把此事归咎于穆里尼奥，瓜迪奥拉出言维护，意图缓和两人关系。然而，裂痕难以修补。  
分手后，穆里尼奥曾多次与手下球员和球队老板传出绯闻，瓜迪奥拉与他人最亲密的照片也是与alpha球员。穆里尼奥的不够洁身自好使他们的复合难上加难。

每日体育报

“找别的alpha还是算了吧。”内马尔怂了，抓了抓卷毛找理由，“我可不想分手二十年后还被媒体指责不够洁身自好。”  
克里斯随手点开了一条花边。

不只瓜迪奥拉！穆里尼奥的复杂情史

身为遍地alpha的足球界最出名的omega教练，穆里尼奥的身边向来不乏alpha围绕。抛弃一切与瓜迪奥拉分手后，处于风口浪尖上的omega在小球会开始了自己的执教生涯。期间他遭遇了多少质疑和嘲笑我们不得而知。但在短短几年后，穆里尼奥的波尔图赢得了一切。打破质疑的少帅在切尔西的新主人阿布拉莫维奇的邀请下入主蓝桥。  
初次相逢，皆是意气风发。知遇之恩，投桃报李。初次涉足英伦的俄罗斯人与葡萄牙人在异国的土地上通力合作，两人和睦感情的结晶切尔西战绩辉煌。尽管后来分手，但穆里尼奥唯一一次二进宫足以证明这段感情的特殊。阿布拉莫维奇与穆里尼奥的感情纠葛毫不亚于瓜穆情仇，阿布甚至先于瓜迪奥拉重新迎回了穆里尼奥，可惜两人的分歧使他们难以长久，但感情却难以抹消。  
此外，国米、曼联旧将伊布拉希莫维奇与穆里尼奥同样关系匪浅。瑞典神塔曾多次公开表达爱意，穆里尼奥也从未反对过alpha有时过分具有占有欲的行为，两人在曼联合作无间，伊布远赴美国后依然对穆里尼奥念念不忘，相传伊布或重回曼联。  
俄罗斯人，瑞典人，身材娇小性格桀骜的穆里尼奥似乎格外吸引这些外表高大冷漠内心狂野柔情的alpha。

太阳报

克里斯和内马尔看八卦看得津津有味，正当他们为cp观争执时，下面弹出来的几条近期新闻却让他们齐齐陷入沉默--

复婚还是另结新欢？瓜迪奥拉：更喜欢性爱  
镜报：与同城死敌旧情重燃或使穆里尼奥下课  
貌离神和，曼市德比赛前瓜迪奥拉发声支持穆里尼奥  
探听敌情还是为爱冒险？瓜迪奥拉频繁现身穆里尼奥入住酒店，孤身深入曼联腹地  
德比赛后相拥离去动作亲密，瓜穆或已复合  
二十年纠葛终于圆满？穆里尼奥或将搬入瓜帅家中  
阿圭罗：不知道瓜帅家为什么离曼联那么近；曼城欢迎穆帅  
穆里尼奥：瓜迪奥拉家离曼联很近，但我不会搬进去  
曼彻斯特晚报：瓜迪奥拉一周三次前往穆里尼奥所住酒店  
⋯⋯

“我们坚决不能像他们一样分手。”内马尔幽幽道，“二十多年藕断丝连最后还疑似复合了⋯⋯”  
“这简直是分手界史诗级的失败案例。”克里斯总结道。  
“嘛，不过也有可以借鉴的地方。”克里斯回顾了一下看过的新闻，“只要有矛盾，不愁不分手。总之⋯⋯咱们先吵个架吧！”

 

吵个架简直不要太简单。内马尔信心十足地想。平时他和姆巴佩为了FIFA里谁更好用都会争执半天，找一点小事吵个架，然后扩大战火，再上升到三观，最后只等姆巴佩一个冲动，一句“我们好像不太合适”，完美分手。  
这不，机会来了。内马尔瞟了一眼姆巴佩的巧克力味冰激凌，冷笑一声，拼命用出自己最嘲讽的语气：“巧克力味最难吃了，那么苦，只有幼稚的小孩才喜欢巧克力味，我们成熟的大人都是吃香草味的。”  
口味不同，绝对是可以上升到三观的大事了。  
姆巴佩咬了口冰激凌，没有说话。内马尔还没来得及继续挑衅，一只大手摁着他的后颈把他拽了过去。  
凉凉的、甜甜的嘴唇落到他的嘴唇上，冰激凌在舌尖上融化，浓郁醇香的巧克力味在唇齿间纠缠着弥散，融化的奶油沾湿了唇角。直到巧克力的香气也将散尽，他们才气喘吁吁地分开。  
“我觉得巧克力味挺好，”姆巴佩低声道，“你说呢？”  
内马尔呆呆地点了点头。  
事情走向好像有点不太对，内马尔浑浑噩噩地下意识咬了一口冰激凌，我们不该吵架吗基利安为什么突然亲上来巧克力其实挺棒的现在该怎么办还要继续挑架吗⋯⋯  
还没等内马尔理清思绪，姆巴佩开口道：“其实我挺想试试香草味的。”  
内马尔下意识偏过头，准确无误地撞上了姆巴佩的嘴唇。  
半晌，姆巴佩道：“好吧，香草味也挺好吃的。但我坚持巧克力更好。”  
内马尔：“哦，对，没错⋯⋯你说什么来着？⋯⋯”  
这次突袭让他的大脑一瞬间完全当机了。  
“我说，”姆巴佩棕色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“我还想试试其他口味。”  
当天他们试了六种口味的冰激凌。最严重的一次争执发生在蓝莓草莓之争中，内马尔骑在小男友身上以一个三分钟的长吻赢得了胜利，完全忘记了争执的初衷。

要吵架实在是太难了。克里斯想，我这么完美怎么能挑出错误，而且光是想到费德里科就让他内心暖流涌动，完全是热恋中的傻瓜，更不要提挑毛病了。  
苦思冥想，想到前几天的新闻，克里斯眼前一亮。  
“费德里科。”  
阳光下撸狗的年轻人抬起头，眼瞳里洒满了阳光。  
感叹了几秒男朋友的美貌，克里斯咬咬牙下定决心，“我希望你以后和我一起吃健身餐。”  
没错，在这个热量和肉就是命的年纪，这种无理的要求一定会激起强烈的反抗！  
谁知道，青年的眼睛一下子更亮了，他几乎是雀跃地开口：“克里斯，你是在邀请我同居吗？”  
什么？克里斯愣住了，他从来没想到这句话可以这么理解。看着青年期待的眼神，他还是点了点头。  
“没问题，克里斯。”贝尔纳代斯基真诚地看着他，眼神好似融化的蜜糖，“真抱歉让你提醒，我应该主动约束自己才是，毕竟我可是克里斯蒂亚诺的男朋友啊。”  
克里斯被这过高的糖分弄得晕晕乎乎。算了，他想，反正最后要分手，同不同居都一样，而且他们现在大半天都待在同一个房子里和同居也没差⋯⋯年轻人天天吃鸡胸和沙拉，早晚有一天受不了要抗议，到时候他就摆出严厉不通人情的态度，藉着生活方式与观念的分歧，吵架分手水到渠成。  
贝尔纳代斯基整整坚持了一个月。  
一个月后，贝尔纳代斯基对健身餐的态度没有丝毫变化，依然吃得轻松愉快。唯一的改变是他吃饭时盯着克里斯看的时间明显增加，目光专注又温柔，好似看脸下饭。而克里斯也不由自主地盯着他可爱的小男友看，眼神在空气中摩擦起电，简直食不知味。  
此事另一个附加影响就是，在健身餐和训练的双重作用下，贝尔纳代斯基的身材越来越好。克里斯每晚对他的腹肌简直爱不释手。  
是夜，克里斯闭着眼睛靠着男友的肩窝，一只手从肩颈摸到腰背摸到腹肌，又摸又捏，四处游弋。克里斯的身体渐渐放松，昏昏欲睡，贝尔纳代斯基的身体却渐渐僵硬了，他一个翻身把克里斯压到了身下。  
直到被顶弄得气息不匀时克里斯还在疑惑：健身餐难道对alpha有壮阳作用吗？为什么计划分手一个月来他们床上活动的次数反而增多了？  
“分手计划”实施一个月，克里斯并没有与贝尔纳代斯基分手，他们的感情甚至更进了好几步。

 

这次更新超长，一写新闻就停不下来😂  
让我们热烈庆贺克里斯和马儿第一次分手失败！  
然而alpha们根本不知道发生了什么，甚至根本没意识到恋人想跟自己分手。  
幸好没意识到好吗。  
瓜帅：想当年我也这么作过，然后⋯⋯  
友情提醒两位葡语omega珍爱感情，珍爱生命。


End file.
